Ḽөᴠɛ өɳ τɧɛ βαϯϯʆɛϝɨɛɭɗ
by Rumi-senpai
Summary: The SD are participating in the tournament but need 4 more members. (A/N: this is the first tournament; I just tweaked the rules a bit Genkai refuses to be one of the fighters so Koenma assigns 3 girls and 1 hanyou to the job.) UNDERGOING PROCESS OF REWRITING!
1. Important, Please Read

Sorry, drama's been horrible. I recently had some problems with a few people that I will not name and I really need some time to think. And another thing. Due to the mass deletion going on, someone had tipped administration off that my stories were above the M rating. Which, as you all know, **is completely false**. All of my stories are rated fucking **T. **I'm moving everything to the website and will be under the name of Silver'n'Black Roses. Once I get settled there, I will delete all stories under my account and repost them when I double-checked over every story and made sure that it seems and looks rated me for any questions you might have or anything you have to say. I'm sorry for everything and thank you all very much for putting up with everything I do. I really appreciate it. Screw reviews, having people just read my stories, is more than enough for me. Once again, thank you all.

Updated: I just checked in with the website, I won't be able to join until November 15, 2012. So I guess I'll just have to suck it up until it's done. and the website is _archive of our own .com _just delete the spaces in between. But i won't be able to get onto it until the date above so I'm gonna check out some other websites.

Updated: I am moving to Media Miner .org, just delete the spaces. I will be up and punching by Tuesday.


	2. End Final Battle, Begin Tournament

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. They belong to their respectable owners, Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Author's Box of Meaningless Chatter**

**Rumi-senpai:**_*stares at the audience before pulling out a letter* _The muses that helped with this chapter are: Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Youko, and Rin.

**Kagome:** Glad to help.

**Sesshoumaru:** Hn.

**Rin:** Wow, this ABOMC is sooo~o big!

**Youko:** No kidding.

**Rumi-senpai:** Beside the point, _*hands Kagome a handbook* _Kagome will tell y'all the rules of the ABOMC. Behave. _*grabs bags and hat before driving away to vacation spot*_ I'll be back by the third chapter!

**Kagome:** Looks like I'm staying up tonight. Anyways, Rin, if you may.

**Rin:** Read and enjoy the chapter _minna-san_!

**Warnings: **language

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Ḽө****ᴠɛ ө****ɳ τ****ɧɛ βα****ϯϯʆɛϝɨɛɭɗ**

**Chapter: 1- End Final Battle, Begin Tournament**

**With the Reikai Tantei**

"Come on Grandma, it's just for a few months!" A clearly distraught Yusuke glared heatedly at his teacher. Genkai calmly sipped her tea then leveled a glare at Yusuke. "Dimwit! I will not participate in another tournament! The only reason I fought the last one was so I could wish for the Committee to stop inviting me." She took another sip of her tea before continuing. "Koenma will probably find 3 good fighters he knows and he'll make them join your team. So stop whining and get back on the spike!" Yusuke grumbled, glaring at the elderly physic but reluctantly did as his teacher commanded.

4 males –3 _youkai _and 1 _ningen_– stood in the woods together, each in deep thought. "Youko, who do you think these fighters will be?" Shuichi asked. A tall silver _kitsune_ leaned against a tree, his expression blank. "Well Red, I suppose they would be weak like all of the other _ningen_ and _hanyou's_ the Brat pairs up with us." He replied.

A few months ago, Genkai had developed a technique that split souls from a body. She separated Shuichi's and Youko's soul successfully, but with side effects. Because of the long period of being joined together, Shuichi obtained the abilities of a silver _kitsune_.

A _koumori_ sighed from his spot at the base of the tree opposite of Youko's. "This is gonna be another boring case." Kuronue's wings shook in agitation. He had somehow survived the bamboo trap and slowly recovered without having to join souls. He then escaped to Ningenkai and found Youko –who was, at the time, still joined with Shuichi. The trio sat in silence until a deep voice broke it. "Yukina, my love, I have come to visit you!" A bloodthirsty growl was heard from above Kuronue's head. "Calm down, Hiei. He won't do anything brash I assure you." Shuichi said chuckling.

Hiei growled again, obviously irritated with the ginger-haired male. The _hiyoukai_ would much rather decapitate Kuwabara than allow the buffoon to even think of his sister. But he complied with his friend's words so that he wouldn't end up in Reikai Prison. They stayed there in contemplative silence until night fell. They automatically wandered back to Genkai's compound and found an exhausted Yusuke and a red-faced giggling Kuwabara.

"Toddler says he'd be here tonight. Better be on time." Yusuke mumbled. There was a loud pop and Koenma appeared with 3 more people. "What the fucking hell is this shit?!" Yusuke demanded as his eyes fell on a particular member.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**With the _Inu-Taichi_**

The jewel was complete, Naraku was dead; there was only the wish to be made. Kagome looked up at her friends with tears in the corner of her eyes. _I won't be able to see them anymore. _She thought. She whispered the wish to the jewel and felt warmth envelope her. She closed her eyes and waited to land on the hard ground of the well in her time. "Kagome child, open your eyes and look at me." spoke a feminine voice. Kagome opened her eyes and saw a priestess in a warrior's outfit.

"Midoriko-sama," She got onto one knee and bowed her head to the powerful _miko_. Midoriko nodded in acknowledgement. "Rise my daughter. We are equals; there is no need for either of us to bow." Kagome stood back up and waited patiently for the elder _miko_ to tell her whatever it was she wanted to. Midoriko stared at Kagome with a proud glint in her eyes before beginning to talk.

"Congratulations Kagome. You have withstood pain and suffering in order to resolve a conflict that you had seen as your responsibility. I cannot be any more proud of any of my daughters." Midoriko smiled warmly at her and continued. "I will make it so the well will allow all of your comrades through. The jewel will stay with you though. It will be joined with you once more, and you can draw power from it if you so-" Midoriko was cut off by Kagome.

"_Iie_, the jewel is more of a burden than a gift. True it does increase your powers, but it will also bring you madness and despair." Kagome's face shone with wisdom and knowledge. During the time she traveled in the Feudal Era, she had grown from being a naïve schoolgirl who thought everything to revolve around school and boys into a mature woman who understood the pains and realism of life. She no longer desired Inuyasha because she knew that in the end, he would choose Kikyo. She hadn't told him so though. She had also adopted Shippo through a _youkai_ blood ritual, though Inuyasha was extremely annoyed with the reddish tint in Kagome's inky locks.

"As you wish. You shall be returned to your friends and they will have already been informed of this." Midoriko disappeared and Kagome appeared back to her friends. "Kagome! /Lady Kagome! /_Okaa-san_!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo called in unison. Kagome hugged Shippo to her chest and smiled.

"You had done well for a reincarnate." said a cold voice. Kagome looked sadly at Kikyo, only to have Kikyo look back at her in anger. Kagome had developed a technique with her _miko_ powers to fully bring back Kikyo. The clay pot never thanked her for it. "Kinky- ah, Kikyo, Naraku is finally dead so why don't ya save your hissy fits for later?" Tsukiko, a shadow kitsune, suggested with a smirk. Kikyo huffed and turned to walk back to Inuyasha.

Kagome stifled a giggle. Tsukiko had joined their group when Naraku murdered her little brother. She grew to be an older sister figure to almost everyone and was extremely protective of Shippo.

She had hip-length navy blue hair kept up in a high ponytail, black straight-across bangs, violet eyes, creamy skin, and blue fox ears and twin tails tipped with black. She traditionally wore a black-based qipao with blue trim and black leggings with boots. She had two belts that were looped around her hips loosely to form an 'x'. Knives and daggers hung off of one belt and bags of medicines hung off the other. She controlled, obviously, shadows and ice.

Shippo cackled with laughter from his perch on Kagome's shoulder and stared up at Tsukiko with admiration. Murmured whispers snapped Kagome and Shippo out of their amusement and brought attention to a couple to their left.

Kikyo had begun to drape herself all over Inuyasha and threw a smug look at Kagome, clearly thinking that she had won their little rivalry. Kagome stared at her long-time companion and friend with pity and sorrow. Whenever he finds out about his precious Kikyo's habits of being with other men, she would be sure to be there for him to lean on.

Tsukiko bit back a snide remark and looked over to Kagome. "Why don't ya go treat the wounded? The rest of us will be resting 'til then." Kagome eagerly did as she was told and soon everyone's wounds were cleaned, treated with medicine and bandaged. She rushed back to Tsukiko and found her having a stare-off with Sesshoumaru. The silence eventually broke.

"Is there somethin' you want or are ya just being your creepy self?" Tsukiko raised an eyebrow. Sesshoumaru didn't reply and kept his expression blank. Annoyance clear in her eyes, Tsukiko sighed and ran a hand through her hair. The _daiyoukai's _eyeslanguidly followed her hand then finally spoke. "Come with me." He strode off into the forest. Tsukiko let a confused expression slip onto her face before it was replaced with curiosity and she trailed after him.

Kagome gave a silent squeal of excitement, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Then a breeze blew past and she nearly retched at the awful scent of youkai entrails soaking the battlefield. "Sango~, let's take a bath!" The slayer agreed eagerly and off they went to take a long soak.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**At the Hotsprings**

Kagome began to lather up her hair and snuck a glance at her female companion. She sidled up next to Sango and nudged her with her elbow. "What is it, Kagome-chan?" Said_ taijiya_ asked. "Now that Naraku's dead and all, do you and Miroku plan to marry and start rebuilding the _Taijiya_ clan?" Kagome asked slyly.

Sango began to splutter indignantly. "That _Hentai_ monk and me?! Why I never marry someone as loose as him! It's ridiculous!" Sango's bright face said otherwise. Kagome laughed loudly and Sango chucked a damp hand-towel at her. This caused the futuristic miko to start splashing her friend with water and that invoked Sango to retaliate.

That was the scene an airy-headed Tsukiko came upon. Kagome being pinned down by a giggling Sango and both females were red-faced. The situation was too good to pass up and Tsukiko went for the plunge. "And here I thought you guys were into males. Guess I was wrong." She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and the two females leapt away from each, both choking out excuses.

The _kitsune_ smirked, a pearly fang poking out of her upper lip, and slinked into the steamy water. _Oh, she's gonna regret that comment. _Kagome thought vengefully. Dark thoughts filled her head and she cackled with malicious glee. "Tsu~Ki~Ko~," The hairs stood up on the back of said kitsune's neck and she warily hummed in response. "What did Sesshoumaru-sama wanted to talk to you about?"

The kitsune inhaled sharply and a radiant dusting of pink splashed across her nose. "Things." She replied curtly before submerging herself in the water. Kagome giggled insanely and high-fived Sango. Tsukiko resurfaced out of the water and glared mildly at Kagome before a mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes. She moved her fingers in a circular motion and the water in the onsen stirred in a similar action. She clenched her hand into a fist and the water's temperature dropped several degrees.

Kagome and Sango squealed, jumping out of the no longer warm waters. "Tsukiko!" Said kitsune smirked, her tails curling upwards in delight. The water went back to its normal temperatures and the two girls climbed back in. As they continued soaking, a loud pop was heard.

Slipping into a defensive stance and paying no mind to their nakedness, the three girls' teasing atmosphere disappeared and was replaced by a tense, bloodthirsty aura. A guide in a pink kimono with sky-blue hair and magenta-colored eyes held up her hands and oar in a placating manner. "_Matte_, _matte_! I've come with a message from Prince Koenma!" Kagome recognized the name since she had met Koenma's father on her travels. She motioned for her friends to calm themselves.

"What is it?" Sango asked suspiciously. The guide bowed lowly. "Hello, I'm Botan. Koenma wants Kagome, Tsukiko, and your hanyou companion to come with me after your meal to Reikai. Koenma has a proposition for you. And I think it's in your best interest to go." The guide bowed again and with another pop, left. Kagome looked to her companions for their opinions.

Sango was apprehensive but also didn't want to be rude. "Go, but be on your guard." Her beautiful cinnamon eyes narrowed in suspicion. Kagome patted her comfortingly on the shoulder and turned to Tsukiko. Tsukiko absentmindedly froze a droplet on her skin and watched as it melted due to her body temperature. "We should go. I felt no malicious intentions from her." Kagome nodded and the trio clambered out of the heated waters.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Time Skip**

Everyone had finished their meal and was watching Sesshoumaru stare intently at Tsukiko. Said kitsune bit her lower lip in nervousness. "Somethin' wrong?" she finally asked after thoroughly abusing her lip. Sesshoumaru stared at her a while longer before pulling her into his lap. She gave a surprised yelp and protested slightly. A nip from Sesshoumaru on the ear made her stop squirming. She blushed brightly but a shy smile made its way onto her lips.

Even though she wanted the moment of love to last longer, Kagome knew that they had to be on their way to Reikai. "Tsukiko, Inuyasha, can you come with me for a sec?" Said members nodded and followed after Kagome. She led them back to the onsen and Inuyasha launched his question. "What do ya want?" he asked gruffly.

Kagome patted his shoulder. "Please wait." Inuyasha grumbled a bit but complied with his friend.

Botan showed up, and she created a portal to Koenma's office. Once they were there, Inuyasha fell over laughing at the sight of a toddler that barely reached his knee. He was silenced with an 'osuwari' from Kagome.

"_Sumimasen_, what was you wanted, Koenma-san?" Koenma stopped glaring at the still snickering _hanyou_ and cleared his throat. "Ah yes, there is tournament coming up called the Dark Tournament. I have already assembled 6 members but I still need 3 more members; that will be you 3." Kagome frowned slightly. A small part of her mind yelled in outrage since she had just finished the quest for the Shikon no Tama and another part stood strongly beside duty.

The duty part won. "Of course. But what would happen if we didn't?" The _miko_ asked. Koenma sucked on his pacifier anxiously. "One of the members I have already assembled is your cousin Yusuke. If his team doesn't have the required amount of members, than his family and friends will be slaughtered; that includes any acquaintance of his friend's and family's." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the young prince.

"Alright then, when are we going to meet the other members?" Koenma stopped sweating and sucking to breathe a sigh of relief. "Tonight, Botan," The guide nodded and conjured another portal. The group comprising of a ruler, a reaper, a _kitsune_, a _miko_, and a _hanyou_ leapt through it and ended up in a compound where, almost instantly, an outraged outburst was heard.

"What the fucking hell is this shit?!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Presently**

Kagome, after getting over her initial shock, flitted over to her cousin's side to calm him and began to explain things out. "- Inuyasha and Tsukiko kindly agreed to help you guys and-" Kagome was cut off by Yusuke's outraged yell. "Hold on, you mean this is the bastard that cheated on you! Get ready you fucker, I'm gonna whip your sorry ass into next year!" Inuyasha's ears flattened themselves at the mention of the many times he had hurt the futuristic _miko_ that had become his first and closest friend. The guilt ran heavy in his heart and whenever Inuyasha felt guilty, he got violent.

"Keh, can you really beat me you weak whelp?" he taunted. Yusuke's face turned red with rage and he charged at Inuyasha. The two_ hanyou's_ got into a fight that would've ended up destroying half of Genkai's compound if it weren't for the old psychic bashing their heads together.

Meanwhile, Kuronue and Youko were shocked to see their former partner and best friend as one of their teammates. Youko opened his mouth to say something but closed it, finding that it was best to be quiet at a time like this. He slid his eyes over to his friend's companion and narrowed his eyes.

Beside the shadow kitsune, stood a ningen with raven hair that ended midback, with skin smooth and milky, and her eyes were like the sapphires he stole from the ruler of the Northern Lands; icy blue and bright with intelligence. She wore tight blue jeans with a green t-shirt. Her looks weren't the only thing about her though, oh no. It was also the power that emanated off of her lithe form that made him shudder in delight. Her miko powers danced tantalizingly over his skin and made him completely aware of her status as the Shikon Miko.

_A miko. Interesting. _To his kind, who thrived on intimate interactions, women of the miko heritage had much more energy that he could sap off of during their joining. _Haven't had a miko before._

She still had yet to notice his presence though, due to Tsukiko asking one innocent question.

"What are we going to tell the others?" Kagome felt a chill of dread run up her spine.

_Sango's gonna kill me._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Author's Box of Meaningless Chatter**

**Kagome:** Rumi-senpai is on vacation but she all wishes for you all to review or add/alert/subscribe to her. She also thanks anyone who does and wished you all a good life. She would also like to thank her BETA SakuraStar12 very much for looking over her stories. Cyber cookie to SakuraStar12!

また あと で

るみせんぱい

See you later!

Rumi-senpai

**Dictionary**

Minna-san- everybody

Youkai- demon

Ningen- human

Hanyou- half-demon

Kitsune- fox demon

Koumori- bat demon

Hiyoukai- fire demon

Inu-Taichi- name that the fans had dubbed the Inuyasha gang

Miko- priestess with special abilities to purify youkai; a more powerful being than normal priestesses

Iie- no

Okaa-san- mother

Daiyoukai- demon lord

Taijiya- demon slayer

Matte- wait

Hentai monk- perverted monk

Sumimasen- excuse me, sorry, thank you; depends on situation in which you are using it –in this case, sorry or excuse me


	3. Making Up For Lost Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own IY or YYH.

**Author's Box of Meaningless Chatter**

**Kagome:** If you all haven't read the author of this story's profile yet, please do so now because she had made some changes to it and her name, which is now, Rumi-senpai.

**Rumi-senpai:** Hey all, the new and improved Rumi-senpai here with good news and bad news. The bad news, I've lost my flash drive which had all of my FF information and chapters on it, which means I have to start from scratch. That also means that my stories may look different from its previous form but not by much. Good news, I originally planned to edit all of my chapters then post them all at once, but after losing my flash drive, I changed plans. I'm going to edit as I go and post afterwards. So that means posting time is going to be shortened. Also, I want to update all my stories quickly so be on the lookout.

**Kagome:** Great, I wanted to see how this story was going to turn out.

**Rumi-senpai:** How sweet of you! Oh, and by the way, this chapter won't show Sango's reaction yet. It'll be about how Kagome and Yusuke stopped visiting each other and then Yusuke making up for a past mistake. Anyways, Shippo-kun, if you will.

**Shippo:** Please enjoy _minna-san_.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Ḽ****ө****ᴠɛ**** ө****ɳ**** τ****ɧɛ**** βα****ϯϯʆɛϝɨɛɭɗ**

**Chapter: 2- Catching Up On Lost Time**

**Genkai's Compound**

_I don't feel like dying. I'm too young! I wanted to at least finish college before my death! _Kagome felt like tearing her hair out. Yusuke stopped his glaring match with Inuyasha, noticing his dear cousin's comatose-like state. He stretched his hand out and gently shook her. "Hey, you okay?" Kagome's eyes cleared and she nodded curtly at Yusuke.

Said cousin looked crestfallen at her brusque dismissal. But he didn't blame her for that. After all, it's been years since he last saw her, and their last encounter was less than pleasant. His cinnamon eyes darkened at the memory of that day.

Kagome on the other hand was guilty at how she treated her cousin but didn't know how to otherwise interact with him without being curt and anxious or outright ignoring him. She wanted to patch up their relationship but didn't know yet how to go about it.

Meanwhile, Tsukiko had started to get reacquainted with her former partners in crime. "You look good Youko; didn't change a bit, literally." The shadow kitsune chewed on her bottom lip in thought as she surveyed her fellow kitsune. Youko smirked then glanced to the side at Kagome who was chatting animatedly with Yusuke. Tsukiko, seeing his thoughtful gaze on her companion, looked at her former partner curiously. "Somethin wrong?"

Youko turned his eyes back to his former partner. "Why yes. Who's this _miko _friend of yours?" Tsukiko's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion but strode over to her raven-headed friend to introduce her. "Youko, meet Kagome." Kagome stepped forward and Tsukiko walked over to Kuronue to catch up with him, all the while keeping an eye on her favorite little _miko_.

Kagome was a bit relieved when she found herself pulled away from her cousin and introduced to a silver _kitsune. _She shrugged off the feeling and smiled brightly before holding out her hand. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Youko-san." Youko lightly took her hand and shook it, noting her soft, milk-white skin. Instinctively, his youki flared and began to wrap around Kagome's form. "As am I." He purred, a seductive smirk on his lips. Kagome continued to smile and withdrew her hand calmly. The action confused Youko slightly. _Is she not affected by Kitsune Seduction? _Almost as if reading his thoughts, Kagome spoke up. "No I'm not affected by Kitsune Seduction. I raised a kitsune and I hang around Tsukiko. Besides," She paused and allowed her miko powers to flare slightly, negating his youki wrapped around her. She didn't finish her sentence, knowing that he fully understood her.

Youko didn't allow his irritation to show on his face but instead chose to stay silent. It was then that Yusuke pulled Kagome back to his side and pushed her behind him. "Uh-uh, stay away from him Kagome. He's a player **and** a fox. Don't trust him." Kagome understood his protectiveness over her but was still annoyed with him. He had been gone for years in her life and now that he's in it, he wants to boss her around and dictate her actions? Kagome shoved him aside and placed her hands on her hips.

"Look here Yusuke, I know that you mean well but you can't tell me what to do!" Yusuke turned red with rage. "Yes I can, I'm older than you and your cousin!" Kagome huffed and turned her nose up at him. "You may be but you haven't been much of a cousin. Especially since the last time I saw you was when we were 13 and you blew up at me for absolutely no good reason!" Yusuke snapped his mouth shut and glared at the ground regretfully.

Having nothing to say in retaliation, he stomped away to relieve his anger on the training dummies in the back of the compound.

Kagome felt an inkling of guilt rise within her but squashed it with Sesshoumaru-like ruthlessness. No matter their relation, Yusuke could not just come into her life and decide her life for her.

Kuwabara, who had stayed silent the whole encounter due to feeling out of place at a reunion of sorts between family and friends, finally spoke up. "I've never seen Urameshi that mad. What did he do to make you so upset at him?" Kagome looked away from Kuwabara, unable to answer him. Kuwabara took her silent message and held up his hands in a placating manner. "Never mind, you don't have to answer that. How about we just go in and get some sleep? It's getting late."

Kagome nodded gratefully at the tall ginger-haired male and gestured for Tsukiko to come with her. Said shadow kitsune nodded and walked into the compound with Kagome, but not before sending a glare over to Youko. The other kitsune caught her glare and understood her message. _Stop trying to get her into a one-night-stand. _Youko shrugged in answer. _I have no other interest in her other than her miko status. _Tsukiko manipulated Youko's shadow, cast by the dim lighting of the lights around the compound, to shoot up and graze the back of his neck.

Youko froze as he felt a thin trickle of blood slide down his neck, his senses screaming _Danger! _Whereas Tsukiko is a close friend of his, she was stronger than him and could easily kill him if she so wanted to. Kuronue nudged his silent partner. "Hey, Youko, you okay?" Youko nodded and began to walk back to the woods where he preferred to rest.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The Next Day**

Yusuke had woken up, or rather; decided that he was tired of tossing and turning in bed and got out of it. He showered, changed then went straight to the training field where he found Kagome meditating. Not wanting to confront her so soon after their round last night, he turned and was about to leave when Kagome called out to him. "Yusuke, wait, please come here."

The Spirit Detective reluctantly complied with his cousin's request and walked over to her, sitting down next to her. Kagome exhaled before opening her eyes and turning them to stare at Yusuke.

"I want to apolog-" Yusuke cut her off. "No, don't, I'm should be the one who's apologizing. I was a total douche last night." Kagome was taken aback at his sudden apology but then smiled. She hugged her cousin. "Yea, no problem, I forgive you; for last night and last time." Yusuke's eyes widened themselves to the size of saucers. He had thought she would never forgive him for what he did. After all, he wouldn't forgive himself if he was in Kagome's shoes.

_Begin Flashback Sequence_

_Yusuke was feeling on top of the world. He had just confronted Keiko with his feelings for her and asked if she would go out with him. She agreed! Now he was on his way to his cousin's house, Kagome Higurashi. Today was her birthday and he wanted to tell her the good news when he handed over his present to her. _

_He soon arrived at her house and knocked on the door. As he knocked on the door, it creaked open and he peered inside. The house was eerily quiet. He timidly opened it, walked in, and shut the door behind him. Following his memory, he made his way to Kagome's room. On the way, he heard someone sobbing in a room. He snuck a peek inside and saw that it was Kun-Loon, Kagome's mother and his aunt. Not wanting to deal with an upset aunt, he continued towards Kagome's room._

_He found it and raised his hand to knock but then heard silent sobs coming from the door. He softly pushed it open and called out to his cousin. Said raven-headed girl was kneeling beside her bed, her head on the mattress. She lifted her head up and whipped around to reveal puffy red eyes. She swiped at the tears leaking from the corners of her wide, electric blue orbs and plastered on a shaky smile. "What is it Yu-kun?" _

_Yusuke shrugged off Kagome's obvious distress, not wanting to upset her any more than she already was, and continued on his mission to tell her the great news. "I just asked Keiko out and she agreed. Oh yea, who's the stud?" Kagome wrinkled her nose. "I don't think that's so good Yu-kun. Keiko's nice but she seems…. fake. She might be scamming you or somethin-" Yusuke grew red in the face with anger. "What do you mean by that?! Keiko wouldn't have agreed to go out with me if she didn't like me!"_

_Kagome shook her head. "Yu-kun, please remember, Keiko's always bossing you around, telling you to do this and that. She's trying to change you into some image of a puppy servant. Please Yu-kun, I don't want you to-" Yusuke cut her off again. "You know what? Forget it! Sheesh you're selfish! I'm telling you about something that's actually good in my life and you try to make it look bad! You don't want me to be happy do you?! It always about what you want! You know what? **I hate you!**" Yusuke threw his present at Kagome and stormed out of the room and the house. _

_He ran to his house and shut himself into his room, cursing his cousin for not sharing his happiness over the start of his and Keiko's relationship. He calmed down soon and felt guilt eat away at his insides. Then he smiled brightly. Tomorrow, he would visit Kagome again and apologize then make everything right with her. He went to sleep that night with plans of reconciling with his cousin._

_The next day, he woke up and went downstairs to see his mother crying. Even though mother and son's relationship was less than close, he still cared for her. So he walked over to her and shook her shoulder. "Okaa-san, what's wrong?" Atsuko wiped her tears and faced her son. "Yusuke, your uncle, Kagome's father, he died yesterday in a car crash. Kagome and her mother moved away."_

_His mother hugged him and cried on his shoulder, soaking his shirt with her tears. Yusuke didn't feel them though, because he was starting to feel the sting from his actions from the previous day. _

"Sheesh you're selfish!" "You don't want me to be happy do you?! It's always about what you want!" "You know what? **I hate you!**"

_Yusuke's own tears began to soak his shirt along with his mother's._

_End Flashback Sequence_

Since then, the only connection to his cousin was the sparse letters sent to and fro between Kagome's mother and his. As Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him away to eat breakfast, Yusuke finally felt that he made it up to his cousin. For the first time in 5 years, Yusuke felt like crying.

**Author's Box of Meaningless Chatter**

**Rumi-senpai:** I know it's short but I needed to do this. Like I said in the ABOMC towards the top, this chapter focuses on Yusuke's and Kagome's relationship. And about Kagome's and Youko's less than romantic first encounter, I have to point out to you guys that Youko doesn't seem to care much about anyone except for Shuichi's mother who had earned his flimsy respect by saving him from some sort of accident. So really, he doesn't develop any romantic feelings for Kagome that soon. But don't worry, they'll develop soon in this little thing I have planned. Thank you for being patient with me.

また あと で、

るみせんぱい。

See you later,

Rumi-senpai.


	4. APRIL FOOLS

April Fools Edition

Tsukiko giggled hysterically, sounding very much insane. She bent down over the desk again and continued to scribble away on a paper. Her eyes were shadowed and she was grinning madly. "You should have never told me about today Kagome. Never. Never. Never. Heeheeheeheehee~."

**Kuwabara's Room**

"Alright study. Focus and soon, you'll be a scientist." Kuwabara bent over the desk in his room and scratched away at his Biology paper. Outside his room was a menacing shadow. A shadow that held something that looked suspiciously like a paint-spray can. Clearing her throat, she inhaled deeply, and there was a loud explosion and a puff of smoke. In her place, was Genkai. _'Genkai' _giggled insanely before throwing the doors open and glaring at Kuwabara. "It's time for training and your ass is missing from the dojo. Go!" Kuwabara grunted and bobbed his head. "Yes Ma'am!"

He ran out of the room, homework left forgotten in favor of not getting beaten to a pulp. _'Genkai' _giggled again and pranced over to the desk. She grabbed the paper and taped it underneath the desk then whipped out another paper and placed it on the desk. She began to spray the desk a bright pink.

After creating a 3-inch thick layer of pink paint, _'Genkai' _stepped back, admired her work, then danced out of the room.

After finding out from Kurama that it was a lazy day, Kuwabara returned to his room, feeling very confused. "Wonder why Genkai told me to go train?" He walked in and glanced at his desk. "My homework's pink." He shrugged and sat down, getting a pencil and poising it above the pink-covered paper. Then he froze suddenly, thick beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. "MY HOMEWORK'S PINK!"

From outside, _'Genkai' _exploded in a cloud of smoke and Tsukiko burst into Kuwabara's room. While the ginger was screaming in outrage, she walked calmly to his desk, flipped it over, and pointed at the unblemished paper. "What's this?" Kuwabara roared and turned to looked at what she was pointing over then his jaw dropped to the other side of the earth.

Tsukiko giggled and whipped out her spray can and began to paint Kuwabara's immobile tongue. Once it was as pink as his desk, she danced away, shouting, "APRIL FOOLS!"

**Yusuke's Room**

Yusuke was thinking. Thinking hard. Last night, Kagome had spoken to him about his relationship with Keiko, saying that she seemed to be using him. Looking back, he realized the truth of her words. It hurt, to think that the one person her came back to life for was actually playing him. But, once he was past the betrayal, hurt, and denial, he understood that it would be better if they parted. Mind made up, he decided to break the news to her today and got up, intent on telling Keiko.

Suddenly, his door flew open and in walked Keiko with very little clothing. "Yusuke," she almost moaned. "I love~ you~." She slowly walked to him and got very close to him, until he could feel her breath fanning across his face. "I realized that you really matter to me. And I've decided, we should get married!" Keiko hugged him and he felt like the world was ending. "Um, Keiko, I-!" Keiko pushed him back and beamed at him. "My dad said that he supported us and will pay for the wedding expenses!" Yusuke felt something die in him.

A cloud of smoke exploded in his face and Tsukiko grinned up at him. "APRIL FOOLS!

**Inuyasha's Tree**

_RRRRRRR~! _Inuyasha looked down and saw Tsukiko sneaking up behind the midget _hiyoukai's _tree with a chainsaw in hand. "Keh, nice idea Tsukiko." He sat back and watched as she disappeared behind Hiei's tree. _RRRRRRR~! _Too busy grinning, Inuyasha didn't noticed the ice traveling up the tree until it froze his body to the branch he was occupying. "What the hell?!" He struggled against the cold frost but to no avail. _RRRRRRRRRR~! _Vibrations went through the wood and Inuyasha growled angrily as he fell forward with the tree. "Fuck you Tsukiko~!"

A few feet away, Tsukiko grinned as she watched Inuyasha get acquainted with the ground.

"My version of a _osuwari_."

**Youko's Section of the Forest**

"Kuronue, why are your scythe's glued together?" Youko stared blankly at his struggling friend. "Tsukiko!" Youko raised a brow. "She glued your scythe's together?" Kuronue growled and nodded. "Yea, watch it, she might do something to you." Youko smirked. "Kuronue my dear friend, she doesn't have the skill set to do anything to the King of Thieves. Second, she wouldn't do anything to a fellow _kitsune." _

Behind the silver-haired _kitsune _was another one, sporting two scissors charmed to go against _youkai_. She snuck stealthily behind him and leapt onto his back, straddling his shoulders. "This! Is! Sparta!" She attacked his hair with the scissors then pranced away. A few yards away, she whipped out a camera and snapped a dozen shots of a near-bald Youko. "These are going onto _YoukaiTube_."

She continued to run away, waving the camera tantalizing at a very enraged Youko who was chasing her. "APRIL FOOLS!"

**Kagome's Room**

The lights were turned off. The doors shut tightly. "You've done well, my young Padawan." A shadow spoke. Another shadow sat in front of the first one. "Thank you Ma'am." The lights flicked on and Kagome jumped to her feet and in her hand, a shining sword whose blade was shining bright green. "I knight you, Tsukiko-sama, as right-hand woman of the Prank Master!"

Tsukiko bowed her head humbly.

**ABOMC**

**Rumi-senpai:** Yea I know, update an actual chapter. I'm sorry. But I just had an urge to do an April fool's filler. It's short but I wanted to do it. Please enjoy, and I promise that I'll get the other chapter uploaded ASAP!


End file.
